jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mousse (Continuum-32145896)
Mousse (Mou-Tsu ?) is a male Chinese Amazon who seeks the heart of his childhood friend, Shampoo. Appearance Mousse has long, black hair which is either past shoulder length and teal eyes. He wears a long, white robe with a diamond pattern on the chest with black cuffs and voluminous sleeves from which he produces his arsenal of hidden weapons. Underneath this he wears black or dark blue pants. Characterised by his extremely bad eyesight, Mousse has to wear Coke-bottle glasses that are so thick that his eyes cannot be seen when he puts them on. He tends to have them propped up on his forehead or concealed in his robes, leading him to commonly mistake other things or people for the person he is trying to talk to or grab onto, even when the subject he is looking for is close by. History Mousse grew up a lonely child with a defect that made him a source of shame and pity even to his parents. His bad eyesight had required the prescription of heavy glasses to correct at a tender age, and like children the world over he was marked for name-calling and cruel pranks. “Four- Eyes” would have been a kinder insult than what many children did call him, but it seemed he gained a defender when Shampoo happened along one day and witnesses one such incident of humiliation. An infant Shampoo, perhaps no more than three or four years old, had driven off the bullies then helped the boy to his feet, telling him he should not feel so bad about himself and that she thought he had very lovely eyes, words of kindness that affected the lonely Mousse far more than Shampoo had intended. The two became friends for a time, but Mousse became possessive and tried to challenge Shampoo for her hand in marriage. She defeated him quite easily, but seemed to take it in stride that he would keep trying as they got older. Unfortunately on one such incident he had made the mistake of trying to accost her without his glasses and wound up embracing a pig by mistake, declaring his love for Shampoo in such a way that the girl had been humiliated and insulted. That began the rift that grew over the years where Mousse would continue to launch sneak attacks against Shampoo, all of them rebuffed with increasing levels of violence. Mousse had, by this time, gained a mentor who instructed him in the art of Blind Fighting and “Dark Magic.” Since Mousse is virtually blind and cannot discern objects ten feet away from him with any clarity he had to learn how to sense an opponent who came within striking range, hence his mastery of the White Swan “Crane” technique. For primary defensive purposes, however, he had been taught to turn his liability into his greatest strength, for Mousse could make out objects with far greater detail if they stood fifteen to fifty feet away from him, and so he mastered the ability to hurl weapons with stunning accuracy while other boys his age were still learning their alphabet. Mousse also mastered the incredible ability to “conceal” objects upon his person without normal regards to time, space and mass conservation. He was literally a walking hardware store, and I was very much surprised that he did not clank when he moved but was very light on his feet and as graceful as a dancer. All of this made him very formidable in the Amazon village, but though he became the strongest male fighter among the Nyanchiczu, still it did not win him the affections of the woman he most desired. Try as he might he just could not improve his techniques to achieve the same level that she did under the influence of her great grandmother. Worse still Cologne disapproved of any possible union between their houses, holding to a rivalry that was old when she and Mousse’s great grandmother were young children. In Mousse’s mind the old woman “poisoned” Shampoo’s mind against him and made it all but impossible for him to gain her love, which he convinced himself would come in time once he had forced her into marriage. While Mousse had never gone all out to win Shampoo, as the idea of hurting her to win her love bothered him as an obvious self-contradiction, but still he was certain that it was the only way to happiness, and so he intended to win her love in the traditional manner. He would show everyone that he was not a weakling, an ugly duckling, but rather a swan whom they should all acknowledge for what he was, a Prince who would wed his childhood sweetheart and live blissfully content in the house of his parents. That would prove to everyone that he was a man worthy of respect rather than ridicule and insults. They would come to regret his former humiliation, and he could live on with Shampoo into their twilight years as Shampoo replaced Cologne as the Matriarch and took him on as her advisor, guiding the destiny of Joketsuzoku as they sailed on to a bright and happy future. To accomplish this goal he decided to travel abroad in search of the Lore that will gain him his beloved Shampoo. He returned two years later only to discover that Shampoo had already been defeated by Ranma Saotome. He thus sees Ranma Saotome and Nabiki Tendo as the rivals he needs to either defeat, or surpass in order to win Shampoo's affection. He isn't above using dirty tricks or traps to succeed, and in his first appearance he tried to kidnap Nabiki before she was saved by Lotion. He was cursed at Jusenkyo to turn into a duck, while trying to obtain some in order to seek revenge on Ranma. However he ended up mistaken Ukyo who was on a date with Shampoo for Ranma. So after knocking out a waiter and steeling his clothes he attempted to splash her. Unfortunately he ended up splashing Shampoo and Akane instead who jumped in the way. Unable to cope with the knowledge that he had accidentally splashed the target of his obsession with Jusenkyo water he ended up kidnapping Nabiki referring to her as Shampoo no matter how many time she tried to correct him. Mousse completely snapped once he found out that Ranma and Nabiki had consummated their marriage with Shampoo meaning the only way he could marry her was by killing them both. He was later caught by Ambergris and Perfume for steeling the Jusenkyo water that Ukyo brought back from china. However it discovered that it was Cybelle stole the water. Cologne was still pretty insistent that he would stand trial before a tribunal of Elders, just as soon as Lotion could recover enough to defend him against the accusation that he had violated the Amazon code on numerous occasions. Meanwhile he languishes in a cage, forced to remain a duck until his fate is decided. Upon escaping Mousse went to work for Kuno telling all that he knew about Jusenkyo and its accursed water. Before steeling one of the samples that were obtained for himself. He then lured Ranma into a trap to induced the Neko-Ken and attempted to use the water on Nabiki so that the two would kill each other. when that failed he resorted to trying to shoot them both with a gun but was stopped by Shampoo before he could. This turned out to be the final straw Mousse’s elder Siren was called in to deal with him Fighting Ability Mousse is an extremely proficient martial artist and is skilled in several systems, he is a master with practically any weapon, and is very agile. Mousse is a practitioner of Hidden Weapons combat. The art bestows upon the expert the ability to draw weapons from seemingly no where, and to use them with skill against an opponent. Additionally, he's quite crafty, and is able to make complex fireworks or actually plan traps to defeat Ranma. Mousse is a practitioner of the White Crane Style which is perfect for striking at somebody who isn't standing too close to you. Although he is a highly talented hand-to-hand fighter, Mousse prefers to use his mastery of the hidden weapons style to fight at a distance, where his naturally expert marksmanship can be put to better use. His greatest weakness, despite his remarkable abilities, isn’t his eyesight it’s his pride. He refuses to acknowledge the severity of his bad eyesight which is why he regularly doesn’t wear his glasses. It is for this reason why he never trained in Blind Fighting Category:(Continuum-32145896)